Aaron's Ithaca
by KESwriter
Summary: Aaron's farewell to the team.


Author's Note:

Please see my end note.

Aaron's Ithaca

Hotch picked up his things and put them in neat boxes. His journey was not over but it was time for change. He had a friend at a private security firm that had a job and more importantly, a desk waiting for him. No more traveling at random hours of the day. No missing birthdays and holidays. No more dead bodies to haunt his nightmares.

There was a knock on his door. He wasn't surprised to see Reid waiting patiently for him. He was holding a gift under one arm. His eyes were more red-rimmed than usual.

"Hi Hotch," he said trying his best to sound cheerful.

"Please, Reid," he said gently. "It is Aaron from now in since you are no longer my subordinate.

He sniffled a little. "Sure thing, Hotch."

Some things would never change.

Reid held out the gift wrapped in navy blue paper. It was his favorite color.

"This if for you," he said nervously.

Hotch carefully unwrapped it. It was a framed poem called "Ithaca" by C.P. Cavafy.

"It is one of my favorite poems," he said. "I may not be with you for the rest of the journey, but I hope it is a long a one. But with less monsters so that you can see how your travels have changed me along with every live you've touched."

Hotch didn't care about how his former colleague felt about hugs, he reached forward and hugged him anyway.

"Thank you Spencer, you'll always be with me on my journey in mind and in spirit. You taught me so much about everything from facts to how to feel new levels of compassion for those we help."

"You've taught me to be stronger Hotch," Reid said. "You held me accountable for my actions and you never stopped believing in me. I can never thank you enough for all that you've done to make me a better agent."

Hotch carefully placed the poem in another box. "This isn't the end you know," he said. "I am just a phone call away like Morgan. Please call if you need any advice or just to say hello. I also bet Jack would love to learn a few more magic tricks from you."

Reid nodded. "I will Hotch. I definitely will."

"Good," Hotch said. "Now it is time for me to get going before the rest of the team arrives. Thank you again Spencer."

"Anything for you Aaron," Reid said. "Anything."

Reid moved to the side to let Hotch pass with a pair of boxes. Reid went down to the bull pen to do some paper work. He waved one last time and Hotch nodded and smiled before heading to the elevators.

He hit the button for the ground floor and was shocked by what he saw when it opened. What used to be his team was assembled there along with a few other office workers like Anderson. Garcia was crying while everyone was clapping. Cruz among the loudest. He put down his things down briefly and shook hands with every one of them including Morgan who had also dropped by. It was more than what he could have asked for. He felt positively emotional but he wouldn't let it show.

After fifteen minutes of this he walked to his car and found a pink envelope under a windshield wiper. He pulled the card out to find a picture of kittens on it. Inside was a simple note:

"You will be missed Sir. Good luck on your future journey and don't you forget about me!"

It was signed in her most elaborate handwriting: Penelope Garcia

Hotch wiped away a stray tear and got in his car.

…

When he got home he did some house work that had been ignored for what felt like ages. After changing it some more comfortable clothes he fixed a door hinge on a cabinet. Organized some paper work on his desk. Picked some stray toys in Jack's room. He even vacuumed the carpet and dusted. It felt good to be busy with menial things for once.

Jack came home bursting with joy. He got all A's on his first report card of the quarter. Hotch said this called for a trip to their favorite pizzeria.

At the pizzeria, Jack sensed something was off.

"Dad are you okay?"

"I'm just a little sad son. But I think it will fade somewhat eventually."

He raised his coke and Jack followed his lead.

"To a new journey for both of us. May it be full of A's and even more exciting things to come."

"Yay," Jack said.

…

 _As you set out for Ithaka  
hope the voyage is a long one,  
full of adventure, full of discovery.  
Laistrygonians and Cyclops,  
angry Poseidon—don't be afraid of them:  
you'll never find things like that on your way  
as long as you keep your thoughts raised high,  
as long as a rare excitement  
stirs your spirit and your body._

~By C. P. Cavafy

(Retrieved from the official website of C.P. Cavafy.)

Author's Note:

It is sad for Thomas Gibson to leave like this. But I believe the show will give him a proper send-off. You are welcome to disagree with me but I'd rather not see in the reviews. This is a story about Hotch leaving the team, not the circumstances that lead to how that happened outside the show itself.


End file.
